This application relates generally to the field of digital content delivery. More specifically, this application relates to systems and methods for allowing a user to self-target digital content to a variety of operating environments.
Digital content delivery systems are becoming more pervasive. For example, digital television, internet, mobile data services, digital satellite services, digital video recording, and digital music stores are common fixtures of modern life. Set top boxes on television sets are used to receive television programming, movies, music, video on demand, data services, news, weather, and more. Similar content is available on mobile devices, such as cellular telephones. Computers, navigation terminals in automobiles, and various other kiosks and terminals encountered by users in various locations are delivering media and informational content. Generally, these systems may be supplied by various different content providers, and may use various different software platforms or operating systems.
If a user encounters a specific piece of content that he or she wishes to explore further at a later time or possibly via a different mode of delivery, there is no generalized mechanism for maintaining a note or bookmark about the content across systems, platforms, and locations. Furthermore, there is also no universal electronic mechanism for bookmarking or flagging a physical object in the environment.